Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information recording and reproducing apparatus having an automatic loading mechanism for a cartridge which contains a disc-like recording medium e.g. photo disc or photo magnetic disc, and more particularly to a cartridge transfer and disc clamp mechanism of the information recording reproducing apparatus.
In a conventional information recording reproducing apparatus adapted to use a cartridge which contains an information recording medium e.g. a disc a and which is inserted into the apparatus is supported by a cartridge transfer body which supports and displaces the cartridge, and is transferred to the position of a turntable. At the end of the displacement of the cartridge transfer body, a clamp mechanism which clamps the disc in the cartridge is actuated.
Timing to move the cartridge transfer body to the turn table and timing to clamp the disc in the cartridge is correlated. Timing to position the cartridge transfer body on the turn table and timing to clamp the disc by the clamp mechanism are synchronized.
However transfer mechanism of the cartridge transfer body and actuation mechanism of the clamp mechanism are essentially independent with each other so that a complex mechanism is necessary to synchronize the timing.
The object of the present invention is to provide an information recording reproducing apparatus having a cartridge transfer and disc clamp mechanism which is a simple construction without complex synchronous operating mechanism.